yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 022
じ！ （後編） | romaji = Wairudoman Shōkan! Jūdai Vāsasu Misawa (Kōhen) | japanese translated = Summon Wildman! Judai VS Misawa (Second Part) | episode number = 22 | japanese air date = March 2, 2005 | english air date = November 23, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah (快晴・上昇・ハレルーヤ) | japanese ending = Borderline Battle (限界バトル) | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Jiwoo }} "The Duel Off, Part 2", known as "Summon Wildman! Judai VS Misawa (Second Part)" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 2, 2005 and in the United States on November 23, 2005. Summary Gerard has successfully hacked in one of the computers in Duel Academy's library, and is able to find the information he needs. He finds a list of students that are studying abroad, which includes Atticus Rhodes. However, the list is so large that he determines that it must be a cover-up - each of those students must be among the missing. Elsewhere, the Duel between Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa to determine Duel Academy's representative against North Academy continues. Though Jaden has a 1200 point advantage in terms of LP, Bastion has sealed off Jaden's use of "Polymerization" through "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", thus preventing Jaden from using his primary way of Fusion Summoning. Zane Truesdale is impressed, as Bastion has essentially crippled Jaden's Deck via the use of a single card, since all of Jaden's known trump cards are Fusion Monsters. Unable to Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" as he had intended, Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Avian in Defense Position and switches "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to Defense Position before ending his turn. Despite the situation, Jaden is still confident he can find another way to win the Duel. Bastion Summons "Mathematician", whose effect forces him to send the top card of his Deck to the Graveyard. Bastion has "Water Dragon" and "Mathematician" attack and destroy "Sparkman" and "Avian", respectively. Gerard intends to leave the island, and print a news story about the Abandoned Dorm and the missing students, which would bring him instant fame and fortune, but ruin Duel Academy's reputation in the process. On his way out, he opts to stop by the Duel Arena and begins to watch the remainder of the Duel. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", drawing two cards via its effect. He then equips it with "Bubble Blaster", increasing its ATK by 800. He attacks and destroys "Mathematician", whose effect lets Bastion draw a card. Jaden Sets two cards and activates "Mirage of Nightmare", commenting that Bastion is making a big mistake if he thinks his Deck functions on nothing but Fusions. The Elemental HEROes have other combinations he can use, not just Fusions. Bastion starts his turn and "Mirage of Nightmare" lets Jaden restore his hand to four cards during Bastion's Standby Phase. After that, he activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions", sending "Mirage of Nightmare" to the Graveyard to gain 1000 LP, and avoid the negative effect of the card - he would have to discard the same number of cards he just drew during his own Standby Phase. Gerard is impressed, but still feels he's wasting his time watching the Duel. However, he can't bring himself to leave. Bastion activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. This means that ten cards are now on top of the "Carboneddon" in his Graveyard, which lets him activate its effect, removing it from play and Special Summoning "Hyozanryu" from his Deck. This effect is likened to carbon being turned into a diamond when subjected to immense pressure, in this case represented by the ten cards on top of it. "Hyozanryu's" name in the Japanese version is "Diamond Dragon", and the English version adds that phrase to the end of "Hyozanryu's" name in order to make this more clear. "Hyozanryu" attacks "Bubbleman", which destroys "Bubble Blaster", negating the Battle damage and destruction of the monster, but reducing "Bubbleman's" attack to 800. "Water Dragon" attacks and destroys it, dealing Jaden 2000 damage, but letting him activate his face-down "Hero Signal", Special Summoning "Elemental Hero Clayman" from his Deck in Attack Position. Bastion Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden plays "The Warrior Returning Alive", adding "Bubbleman" from his Graveyard to his hand, before Summoning it and activating "Bubble Shuffle". This switches both "Bubbleman" and "Water Dragon" to Defense Position, and lets Jaden Tribute the former to Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" in Attack Position. He than activates "Skyscraper" and attacks with "Bladedge", destroying "Water Dragon", as "Skyscraper" increases the ATK of Elemental Hero monsters by 1000 when they battle monsters with higher ATK. Bastion is reduced to 500 LP, but "Water Dragon's" effect activates, letting him Special Summon two "Hydrogeddons" and one "Oxygeddon" from his Graveyard, all in Defense Position. Since a monster was destroyed in battle, Bastion is also able to activate his face-down "Last Magnet", which equips to "Bladedge", decreasing its original attack by 800. Jaden ends his turn by destroying "Oxygeddon" with "Clayman", whose ATK is increased by 1000 via "Skyscraper". Bastion begins his turn, activating the Ritual Spell Card, "Litmus Doom Ritual", Tributing his two Level 4 "Hydrogeddons" to Ritual Summon the Level 8 "Litmus Doom Swordsman". Though it has 0 original ATK, that stat increases to 3000 if their is a face-up Trap Card on the field. With "Last Magnet" still face-up, both its ATK and DEF become 3000. It also cannot be destroyed in battle, and is immune to the effects of Trap Cards. He uses it to attack and destroy "Bladedge", which sends "Last Magnet" to the Graveyard with it so its stats return to 0. "Hyozanryu" then attacks and destroys "Clayman". Basttion activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon", returning "Hyozanryu" to his hand to destroy "Skyscraper". He Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden states that he believes this to be the most enjoyable Duel he's ever had. He Summons a new Elemental HERO - "Wildheart". Bastion activates "Spirit Barrier", explaining that this will decrease all Battle damage he takes to 0 so long as he has a face-up monster. However, Jaden reveals that "Wildheart" is immune to the effects of Trap Cards. Regardless, a Trap is still face-up so "Litmus Doom Swordsman" still receives his boost, returning its stats to 3000. Jaden equips "Wildheart" with "Cyclone Boomerang", increasing its ATK by 500. Syrus notes that still won't help for Jaden as "Litmus Doom Swordsman" is still stronger. Bastion then realizes that Jaden is aiming for something else. Jaden attacks "Litmus Doom Swordsman", destroying his own monster and losing 1000 LP, reducing him to 300. However, when "Cyclone Boomerang" is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to "Wildheart", it destroys all other Spell and Trap Cards on the field, and inflicts 500 damage to the opponent for each one. "Spirit Barrier" is destroyed and Bastion loses his remaining 500 LP, thus losing the Duel. Bastion promises he'll develop yet another Deck to Duel Jaden with and the latter responds he'll look forward to it. Gerard has rediscovered his passion for Dueling through watching Jaden and Bastion, and reveals his former intentions to Alexis Rhodes. He then reveals he no longer intends to break the story on the Abandoned Dorm to become rich, but will continue to investigate in an attempt to find the missing students. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Bastion Misawa ''Duel continues form the previous episode. Jaden has 2800 Life Points remaining and controls "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position and "Spark Blaster" (equipped to "Sparkman"). Bastion has 1600 Life Points remaining and controls "Water Dragon" (2800/2600) in Attack Position. Turn 6: Jaden Bastion has just used "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell" to negate Jaden's "Polymerization" and destroy it. Jaden then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Avian" (1000/1000) in Defense Position and switches "Elemental Hero Sparkman" to Defense Position. Turn 7: Bastion Bastion draws "Mathematician" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/500) in Attack Position. Since "Mathematician" was summoned, its first effect activates, sending "Ring of Destruction" from the top of Bastion's Deck to the Graveyard.The ten cards on top of "Carboneddon" in the Graveyard are shown to be "Oxygeddon", two "Hydrogeddons", "Bonding - H2O", "Living Fossil", "Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell", "Double Spell", "Mathematician", "Pot of Greed" and "Ring of Destruction". Via process of elimination, "Ring of Destruction" must be the card sent from the Deck to the Graveyard when "Mathematician" was Summoned. "Water Dragon" attacks and destroys "Sparkman". "Mathematician" then attacks and destroys "Avian". Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Mirage of Nightmare". He then Normal Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. Since "Bubbleman" was summoned while Jaden had no other cards on his side of the field, its second effect activates, letting Jaden draws two cards. Jaden then activates "Bubble Blaster", equipping it onto "Bubbleman" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Bubbleman": 800 → 1600 ATK). "Bubbleman" attacks and destroys "Mathematician" (Bastion: 1600 → 1500 LP). Since "Mathematician" was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, letting Bastion draw a card.When Bastion Summoned "Mathematician", he explains that when "Mathematician" happen to be destroyed by battle, he can add a card from his Deck to his hand, not draw a card. Jaden Sets two cards and activates "Mirage of Nightmare". Now during each of Bastion's Standby Phases, Jaden can draw until he has four cards in his hand. During each of Jaden's Standby Phases, he must discard the same number of cards he drew via "Mirage of Nightmare". Turn 9: Bastion Bastion draws. On Bastion's Standby Phase, The effect of "Mirage of Nightmare" activates, letting Jaden draw four cards. Jaden activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions" to send "Mirage of Nightmare" to the Graveyard and gain 1000 LP (Jaden: 2800 → 3800 LP). Bastion activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. Since there are ten cards on top of "Carboneddon", Bastion removes from play the latter card from his Graveyard to Special Summon "Hyozanryu" (2100/2800) from his Deck in Attack Position. "Hyozanryu" attacks "Bubbleman", but Jaden destroys "Bubble Blaster" via its second effect to prevent "Bubbleman" from being destroyed and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0. "Water Dragon" attacks and destroys "Bubbleman" (Jaden: 3800 → 1800 LP). Since a monster Jaden controlled was destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Jaden activates his face-down "Hero Signal" to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Clayman" (800/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. Bastion Sets a card. Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws. He then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Bubbleman" from his Graveyard to his hand. Jaden then Normal Summons "Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Bubble Shuffle" to switch "Bubbleman" and "Water Dragon" to Defense Position and Tribute the former monster to Special Summon "Elemental Hero Bladedge" (2600/1800) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Skyscraper". Now if an Elemental HERO battles a monster whose ATK is higher than it, that Elemental HERO will gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation. "Bladedge" attacks "Water Dragon". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Bladedge": 2600 → 3600 ATK). "Bladedge" destroys "Water Dragon". "Bladedge" then inflicts piercing damage to Bastion (Bastion: 1500 → 500 LP). After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Bladedge": 3600 → 2600 ATK). Since "Water Dragon" was destroyed, its final effect activates, letting Bastion Special Summon two "Hydrogeddons" (1600/1000 each) and one "Oxygeddon" (1800/600) from his Graveyard, all in Defense Position. Since one of Jaden's monsters destroyed a monster Bastion controlled by battle, Bastion activates his face-down "Last Magnet", equipping it to "Bladedge" and decreasing its ATK by 800 ("Bladedge": 2600 → 1800 ATK). "Clayman" attacks "Oxygeddon". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Clayman": 800 → 1800 ATK). "Clayman" destroys "Oxygeddon". After damage calculation, the effect of "Skyscraper" expires ("Clayman": 1800 → 800 ATK). Turn 11: Bastion Bastion draws. He then activates "Litmus Doom Ritual" to Tribute his two "Hydrogeddons" and Ritual Summon "Litmus Doom Swordsman" (0/0) in Attack Position. Since there is a face-up Trap Card on the field, the ATK and DEF of "Litmus Doom Swordsman" become 3000 due to its second effect ("Litmus Doom Swordsman": 0 → 3000/0 → 3000). This monster also can't be destroyed in battle and it is unaffected by Trap Cards. "Litmus Doom Swordsman" attacks "Bladedge". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Bladedge": 1800 → 2800 ATK). "Litmus Doom Swordsman" destroys "Bladedge" (Jaden: 1800 → 1600 LP) ("Litmus Doom Swordsman": 3000 → 0/3000 → 0). "Hyozanryu" attacks "Clayman". The effect of "Skyscraper" activates ("Clayman": 800 → 1800 ATK). "Hyozanryu" destroys "Clayman" (Jaden: 1600 → 1300 LP). Bastion then activates "A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon" to return "Hyozanryu" to his hand and destroy "Skyscraper". Bastion Sets a card. Turn 12: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1600) in Attack Position. Due to this monster's effect, it can't be affected by Bastion's Trap Cards. Bastion activates his face-down "Spirit Barrier". Now while Bastion controls a monster, he takes no Battle Damage ("Litmus Doom Swordsman": 0 → 3000/0 → 3000). Jaden then activates "Cyclone Boomerang", equipping it to "Wildheart" and increasing its ATK by 500 ("Wildheart": 1500 → 2000 ATK). "Wildheart" attacks "Litmus Doom Swordsman". "Litmus Doom Swordsman" destroys "Wildheart" (Jaden: 1300 → 300 LP). Since the monster equipped with "Cyclone Boomerang" was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its second effect activates, destroying "Spirit Barrier" and inflicting 500 damage to Bastion (Bastion: 500 → 0 LP). Trivia * Gerard's disdain for "Skyscraper" comes from his Duel against Seto Kaiba. ** Ironically, the person Jaden uses it against, Bastion, is voiced by the same actor as Kaiba in the dub, Eric Stuart. ** Another irony is that Jaden suffered the same defeat as he did when he dueled Kaibaman. Differences in adaptations * In the original, Bastion admits he may have miscalculated in focusing solely on preventing the the Summoning of Fusion Monsters, but still believes it will be enough to let him win. In the dub, he is much more cocky, and states that dueling is a numbers game - one he's calculated correctly and that Jaden has not. * In the original, when Jaden told Bastion that Elemental Hero Wildheart was unaffected by trap cards, Bastion was already aware of this effect. In the dub, Bastion didn't know about it. Errors * In both versions, Jaden claimed that "Spirit Barrier" won't work on "Elemental HERO Wildheart". However, "Spirit Barrier" affects only its controller and nothing else so even if "Wildheart" managed to attack "Litmus Doom Swordsman" while the former had higher ATK, Bastion still won't take any damage. * When Jaden draws cards from his Deck with "Mirage of Nightmare", he actually draws five instead of four. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes